Tenchi Muyo: The Ryoko Chronicles
by Tenchi19
Summary: This fanfic follows the Adventures of Ryoko The Beautiful Space Pirate Please R&R if you think its ok and i should continute then i will.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own these Charcters

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters. So don't so.

Tenchi Muyo

The Ryoko Chronicles

Prologue

This story takes place had Ryoko never met Tenchi. It takes place in her early years as a space pirate. Somewhere in the outskirts of the Jurai System. 

Chapter 1

Ryoko The Beautiful Space Pirate

Ryoko stood at the end of bridge window looking out among the stars. It had been three weeks since she escaped The Planet Juari. The Galaxy Police had been after her since then. Nearly putting holes in Ryo-Ohki where there shouldn't be holes. She sighs and goes back to her chair. Somewhere out there is the richest treasure. And she was going to take it all for herself. She looks up at Ryo-Ohki's face in the diamond. "Okay Ryo-Ohki. What's our next target?" The Cabbit meows and the face in the diamond is replaced by a digital map. A target locks on to a single location. "Ah..Princess Ayeka's treasure vault. I wonder what's so important in there?" She sighs and smiles. "Ryo-Ohki. Set a course for the planet Jurai. We are going back…" The cabbit meows and turns around…the planet Jurai in the distance.

Meanwhile in the Palace Ayeka stood at her dresser mirror combing her beautiful brown hair. The light from a small candle lightly dimming the room. The events of a few weeks ago still fresh in her mind. That Troublesome Ryoko…When will she ever learn? She takes off her clothes and changes into her Pj's. She slips into bed and sighs. One day she will get back at that stupid Ryoko. She turns on her clock Radio and the station is playing "I'm a bitch" by Meredith Brooks. She turns out the light and closes her eyes…. unaware what's coming…

(im going to stop right here for now..Im really tired. And I don't want to continue if nobody thinks its good. Until then Peace out.)


	2. Chapter 2: Ryoko And Ayeka

Note: Yeah Ayeka does have purple hair...but yesterday when I was putting up pics in my web page I saw that in one picture she had brown hair. So..That's what I put on there without thinking too much about it. Must be a glitch. Thanks for pointing it out people.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Ryoko and Ayeka  
  
Ryoko few through the Galaxy police stations in a blur. But soon after they were chasing her. She looked back and laughed. "Think you have me do you. Well...you don't know me as well as you think. Ryo-Ohki...Kamikaze run...straight to the princess's vault!" she screams. Ryo-ohki speeds up flying through the atmosphere engulfed in flames. Ryoko smiles, as she see's the castle... She was almost there when she saw her mistake...she was coming in to low!! She was going to hit the princess's room! She screams and ducks behind the chair.  
  
  
Meanwhile in Ayeka's room she is sound asleep. Her purple hair spread about her pillow. The clock radio playing some kind of soft jazz tune. All is calm and quiet.... Suddenly.... there is a terrible whistling noise. She opens her eyes and yawns. "What is the meaning of this? A princess such as myself can not get her beauty sleep with all that racket going on!" She heads to the window and looks out. In the distance there is a ball of fire heading for her room. "Oh..Its just Ryo-ohki going to crash into my room..." She walks back to her bed sleepy eyed..and closes her eyes. Her eyes open in a flash. "Ryo-ohki is going to crash into my room!!!" She screams and hides under the bed.  
  
  
There is a huge crash as Ryo-Ohki blows through the wall. The huge cabbit ship takes out the mirror and the bed throwing Ayeka into the closet door. She screams and closes her eyes. From out of the rubble comes a sharp laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Sorry Princess. Guess I should use the door from now on huh?" Ryoko walks up to the Princess and smiles down at her. "Aww...sleeping like a baby. See you later Princess." She opens the door and sneaks out into the hallway looking for the vault. "Hmm...The stupid vault has to be around here somewhere...Ah.." She holds up her hand and blows away a section of the wall. Alarms sound giving away her presence.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh well...I'll be good and gone before they get here." She walks in and takes a look around. Inside...is the fabled Sword Tenchi. She looks at the sword with wonder. "This!? This dinky looking sword is what I came all the way here for?" She picks it up..and it begins to glow. "Hmm...this might be useful...I feel so much power.." A shadow falls over her. "Ryoko! Put that back! It does not belong in your hands! You..You...Evil Wench!" screams Ayeka. "Now now Princess..Is that anyway to talk to your guest?" Ryoko creates a light sword and smiles at the princess. "Ryoko! I will not let you take that Sword!" Ayeka takes a spear from the wall and faces the space pirate. "Tsk Tsk Princess. That's not very lady like." She walks slowly toward Ayeka. "At least I am a woman Ryoko!" She charges at Ryoko with the spear. Ryoko uses the lights word and cuts the spear in half. Ayeka Sweat drops.  
  
  
Ryoko smiles and grabs Ayeka by the throat. "You'll love this one princess...I saw it an Earthling do it once." She lifts Ayeka high and smashes her into the ground. Sending her down into the lower levels of the castle. She looks down the hole and smiles. "It's called a Choke Slam. Have a nice day!" She walks back into Ayeka's room and goes back inside she ship. She sits down in the chair and sighs. "I wonder..why is this sword so important to her?" She shrugs and leans back in the chair.   
  
"Ok Ryo-Ohki Lets go! Set a course for Earth!" Ryo-Ohki meows again and takes off just as imperial guards arrirve. "Fire! Don't let her escape!" screams one of the guards. They open fire with powerful lazers clipping the side of the ship. Ryoko Appears above the cockpit and looks down on them. "Send Ayeka my regards." Her eyes flow a firce red. She holds out her hand and blows up the entire room with a Ki blast. The guards are innilahited. Ryoko laughs and takes off heading for the Earth.  
  
  
From within the palace comes a scream and a huge explosion. Its Ayeka! She bursts through the floors and looks out of her now destroyed room. "Damn you Ryoko! You have not escaped me yet!" A Jurai space ship appears over head and she is transported to the bridge. "Full speed ahead! Follow that Space pirate!" They take off! Blowing through the atmosphere.   
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....infront of Ryoko a fleet of warships is standing by waiting. Will the Space Pirate finnaly meet her doom at the clutches of the Galaxy Police? Or will Ayeka catch her and give her a braw and panties match?   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Ryoko Chronicels

The Ryoko Chronicles

By Slayer 13

Chapter 3 

Braw and Panties match…or….Ryoko Pirate of Doom

Ryoko looked ahead at the fleet of warships. She smiles and laughs, running a hand through her sky blue hair. Her eyes seem to glow with delight. Behind her came Ayeka. The ship was coming fast. Ryoko sits down in the chair and grins from ear to ear. "Okay Ryo-Ohki. Give it to em. Hard!" The Cabbit ship meows as it lets go energy beams at the fleet and at Ayeka. The Galaxy fleet was hit hard. Ships began to explode as the beams hit. Space was filled with blood and fire as the last of the ships explodes.A lone Galaxy ship stands…a red ship with some technical problems it seems.. And Ayeka's ship…burning and full of holes continues its chase. 

Aboard the Galaxy Space Cruiser…

Mihoshi looks over the view screen and sees all the ships flying around her. She screams as a body slams into her ships view screen window. "Oh my gosh..This is soooo bad. What will I do now? I can't take her in! She's crazy! Oh great." She takes out her rule book and reads through it. "I guess I have to. Here…I come Ryoko..!" Her ship opens fire! Just as the beam is about to reach Ryoko's ship, A ship called the Outlaw Star gets in the way and is destroyed. "Hmm..Oops..Oh great..how am I going to explain that to Headquarters. Oh no." Mihoshi closes her eyes. Another one of those days..

Back On Ryo-Ohki

Ryoko stands up out of her chair. "Hmm. That galaxy police man is either very stupid or is having a blonde moment. Thank god I have blue hair." Ryoko twirls her hair around and heads for the back of the ship. She opens a door and walks in to see a bunch of advanced weapons she has stolen from other races around the galaxy. One. A Destructo Disc shooter. Stolen from a band of gangs from a boss called Frieza. A small firearm called the Stargazer. Fires a nuclear rocket. Filled with enough power to destroy a small world in a matter of seconds. A couple of Laser pistols. A plain double barrel shotgun. A couple of hand guns and some C4. 

She packs them into a bag and heads back to the main control room. "Ah. There's Earth. Such a lonely planet. I'll give it some popularity!" She laughs. As she's about to give the order to put the shields up, when a blast from Ayeka's ship hits Ryo-ohki hard. The poor cabbit meows and heads pummeling to the earth. "No! Ahhhghhh!" The ship hits the earth's atmosphere hard and disappears in a fireball. Ayeka watches with delight. But she's not satisfied. She goes after the ship wanting to find a burning twisted body of Ryoko.

Mihoshi stands there looking out at Ayeka's ship. She can't believe she's come this far. She's never seen a planet so beautiful. She shrugs and follows Ayeka's ship as it enters the atmosphere…


End file.
